


Speak of the Devil

by darkkwater



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Cosplay, Cutting, M/M, Penis Size, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sibling Incest, Virginity, Watersports, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkwater/pseuds/darkkwater
Summary: Charlie tries to meet a undefinable need with a stranger.





	

**Speak of the Devil -**

Maybe this time it would be right. 

Each time Charlie got a little closer. Closer to _what_ he wasn't sure, and that bothered him as much as the horror and shock of what he was doing. Somehow each little step hadn't seemed that big. One small addition each time - the heat, the bondage, the light - had led him to here, to this moment. 

Naked, chained spread-eagled, and waiting for a total stranger. 

Charlie looked at what he could see of the bare, concrete room. Had he forgotten anything that he'd learned needed to be there? The room was an excellent setup, with the hooks in the ceiling and floor spaced well, allowing him to be chained like an X but still have someone be able to walk around him. The room was now sweltering, courtesy of a powerful space heater in the corner. The lights were red and flickering, casting images like flames across the walls, accentuating the flames from real candles that lined the walls. The room looked like it was on fire. The heat was an idea that he'd had for a while, but the lights he never would have thought of, but one woman had lit a huge candle and the flames had felt so right. 

He pulled on his wrist manacles then checked his ankle ones. He was standing firmly on the ground - his one experiment with suspension had been a bust - but the manacles felt good. There were winched into place. The person that he'd rented this special suite from had agreed to lock him in then leave. The man was to return in two hours if Charlie didn't call him, just in case Charlie's appointment didn't show. 

That was another step that Charlie would never have expected of himself - soliciting bizarre favors from strangers. It wasn't just that anyone he knew wouldn't be willing to do what he wanted, he was also deeply conflicted. He didn't want anyone he knew seeing him like this. Strangers, it turned out, were very flexible and eager to help him explore his…need. 

At first it had been women, of course. He'd never any interest in men. But one time a man had been the only person he'd been able to find that was willing to participate in such an open and sexless experiment. That had been a big breakthrough. Charlie had found out that it had to be a man in the room with him. 

The next few pieces had come quickly after that - a man wearing just the right pants, one with an assortment of instruments that he'd patiently tried on Charlie until one clicked. A few experiences had been setbacks, usually the ones that didn't understand that Charlie wasn't interested in having sex with them. He couldn't, not when it wasn't _right_. 

Charlie breathed in deeply of the heat and wished for a clock. He'd learned, though, that anything modern would ruin the scene. He hoped that the man he'd arranged to meet wouldn't have difficulty finding the place. He hoped that the man had followed the instructions on attire carefully. He knew nothing about the man, save that he frequented the same dark web site that Charlie did, and that he agreed to all details. 

The man could in the next room already, getting dressed. The room that Charlie was in was quite soundproof, so the man could be having a party in the next room, for all he knew. The door was directly behind him, and sealed against light and air currents. 

Charlie felt sweat drip down his back and calculated the velocity and trajectory of the sweat drop. 

Finally, Charlie heard the door to the room open behind him. 

There was a long pause. 

Then a short… 

Vicious… 

"Shit." 

Charlie tried to turn his head to look behind him, but he couldn't. 

"Hello?" Charlie said. "Is something wrong? Did I fail to accurately characterize the scene?" 

"Oh, no," the man said. "You characterized it perfectly, and that's why I'm here." 

Something fizzled up the back of Charlie's neck. He knew that voice… 

It was impossible. 

" _Don?_ " 

"No," snapped the familiar voice. "Not Don, not here. You don't know me and I don't know you." 

"But…" Charlie tried to turn his head again to see Don. 

He heard Don step into the room and shut the door. 

"I should have known," Don said, his voice rough. "I should have guessed. No one else could describe the image so perfectly. There had to be other people that saw it, but not many." 

"What?" Charlie said, still trying in vain to see Don. "What are you talking about?" 

"You matched the flames, the position, in what… in what you asked me to prep. I thought maybe I was just reading into it, building up my own fantasy, but goddamn, there you are and it's perfect." 

"What _are_ you talking about?" Charlie demanded. "What image? What fantasy?" 

There was a long moment of silence, then Don began to laugh, low and darkly amused. "That's some subconscious you've got on you, Mr. Genius." 

"What do you…?" Charlie began, then the words died in his throat as Don stepped into view. 

He almost didn't recognize Don, if it hadn't been for the voice. Don was naked on top, each nipple hard and hung with a heavy gold ring. He was wearing blood red leather shorts, sheathing his body. At the groin was a bulging pouch, held onto the shorts by snaps. Trailing out of the back of the shorts was a long red tail, with a triangular knob at the end. Black shiny leather boots went up to his knees, with two-inch platform bases making him tower over Charlie. In his hand, he held the whip that Charlie had left in the other room for him. It had a long flexible handle and a short, thin rawhide strip at the end. 

Charlie's eyes finally went to Don's face. He was wearing heavy black makeup around his eyes and accenting his cheekbones, making him look strange and sinister. Perched in his slicked back dark hair was a pair of thick, twisty bone horns. 

"Wow," Charlie managed. 

It was perfect. Don had taken Charlie's clothing requests even further. It would never occur to Charlie to have the tails and the horns, but they slotted into place like the last pieces of a puzzle that Charlie had been building blindfolded. 

Don smirked at Charlie's gape-mouth expression. 

That looked so much like the brother he knew that he blinked. 

"You really don't remember?" Don asked. 

"Remember what?" 

Don ran his finger down the whip he held. "There was a book, a very old book. Grandma had it. It showed pictures of all sorts of religious concepts, including Heaven and Hell. There was one picture of the Devil whipping a naked, chained up man…" 

Charlie stared at him. Of course, it made sense. He'd been trying to recreate a picture, one he didn't even remember seeing. 

"Did I get it right?" Charlie asked. 

"Oh, yes," Don said, his voice returning to that dark amusement. "Down to the shape of the whip and the flames of Hell." He stepped closer to Charlie, and stroked the end of the whip down Charlie's sweaty chest. "I used to stare at the picture for hours, not knowing why. The question is, now that you've recreated that image, what are you going to do next?" 

"Um," Charlie said, swallowing. He couldn't help look down Don's body again, to those tight shorts, tall boots and that tail that must have a wire inside because it swung and bounced with Don's movements. He suddenly realized his body was beginning to warm in an entirely different way. It didn't make any sense. He wasn't attracted to men, let alone his brother. 

"Do you want to start with the whip or the...other thing?" Don asked. 

"You want to go ahead?" Charlie said in surprise. His groin began to throb. 

Don paused, then said, "Of course. What's a little whipping between brothers?" 

Charlie swallowed, more at the rumble in Don's voice than his words. He gestured with his chin at the whip. "Do you know how to use that thing?" 

Don chuckled. "Wait and see." 

Don stepped back and flicked the end of the whip across Charlie's chest, then again across his stomach. He went up and over Charlie's stretched shoulders and down his back. Don's touch was measured, confident and Charlie sighed in relief. He'd been whipped by a variety of people, most of them very badly. Some were too timid, others felt that good technique was just swinging as hard as they could. Charlie closed his eyes. He could tell an expert when he felt one. 

His mind skittered away from _why_ Don would be an expert at whipping, and he just enjoyed the sensations. Don quickly brought every inch of his skin from the neck down to tingling fire. Don moved around and around him in a pattern only he knew. The whip slapped and slid in the layer of sweat that covered Charlie. His body got more and more relaxed - except for his cock which was growing ever harder. 

Don caressed Charlie's cock with the whip. "What do we have here?" Don asked. "I thought this was a non-sex scene." 

"It is," Charlie said tightly. 

Don hmmed in reply and returned to whipping. He increased the tempo and the intensity, until Charlie was gasping and shaking. The whip strokes over Charlie's nipples and ass were particularly sharp. Then Don moved lighter and slower again, but Charlie's heartrate didn't ease. He felt his pulse pounding in his cock. 

It took a moment to realize that Don had stopped altogether. Charlie opened his eyes. He could hear Don standing behind him, his breathing as harsh as Charlie's. Don's fingers traced a line from Charlie's shoulders to his ass. 

"What do you say, sinner?" Don said, his voice sounding strange. "Shall we move to the next step?" 

For a moment, Charlie couldn't remember what it was. Then he swallowed hard. This was one of the new elements he was trying today. He'd had a taste of it last time and wanted more. It was one of the most difficult requirements to find a match for this scene. Everyone had balked, except the man who turned out to be Don. 

Charlie nodded. 

There was a sharp intake of breath from behind him, but no words. Instead, Charlie heard Don open the door and go out. A gust of air from the other room cooled his body. He shook it off, not wanting the heat to dissipate - but maybe it was something he needed just then. It would be bad to be shaking during the next step. 

He heard Don step back into the room and shut the door. There was a moment when Don didn't move, and Charlie thought maybe Don was changing his mind. Then Don stepped around Charlie and held up what he'd brought - a disposable razor and shaving cream. 

Charlie nodded. Of course his chest would need to be shaved for this to work. Don was obviously more prepared than he was. 

Don quickly shaved an area of approximately five inches' diameter over Charlie's heart, wiped him down, then stepped away. He returned with two more items - a disinfectant wipe and a sleek, gleaming surgical knife. 

Charlie whimpered, he couldn't help it. 

Don's eyes narrowed and Charlie quickly said, "Do it!" 

Don looked at him for another moment, then nodded. He wiped down the area that he'd just shaved. 

Charlie closed his eyes as the knife came closer to his chest. He felt it cut, a sharp, tingling sensation. It began to burn as sweat dripped into the cuts. Don moved quickly and efficiently, never hesitating or having to redo a line. Charlie wondered distantly if Don had had as much practice on this as the whip. 

After a long while, though it had to only be a couple of minutes, Don stopped and Charlie heard him step back. 

Charlie opened his eyes and looked at him. Don was smiling faintly, his eyes on his work. The knife in his hand was slick with blood. Don's eyes flashed up to Charlie's and it was like electric shocks ran through Charlie. Don's smile deepened and he lowered the knife. 

He stepped around Charlie, out of sight, and Charlie tried to find a way to breathe. His chest, where Don had carved him, throbbed painfully. 

Don returned. He had left the knife, but was holding a large mirror. He held it so that Charlie could inspect Don's work. The cuts were shallow but precise. It was a five-pointed star, point down, in two concentric circles. That was what Charlie had requested, but Don had also added small symbols between each point, some sort of pictographs that seemed familiar… 

"Are those…Is that what the book had?" Charlie asked. 

"On a different page, but yes." 

"What do they mean? Do you know?" 

Don touched the symbols, still seeping blood. "Filter, sublimate, purify, distill, essence." 

Charlie's eyes widened. "They're ancient alchemy symbols." 

"Yes." Don lifted his blood-smeared finger and rubbed it against his own lips. "Have you been changed?" 

Charlie swallowed against a suddenly dry throat. He whispered, "Not yet." 

"I see," Don said, with a strange smile. "So, sinner, what now? We've reached the end of your requirements. Should I unlock you and leave?" 

"No!" 

Don's eyebrows shot up but Charlie couldn't explain. He was so close, closer than he'd ever been to…something. It couldn't just end like this. 

"Do you have any suggestions?" Charlie said. "From the book?" 

Don thought for a moment. "Well, I could do the same symbol only larger, on your back." 

Charlie nodded slowly. 

That strange light flashed again in Don's eyes and Charlie's breath caught. 

Don turned away from Charlie and looked around the room. In the wall behind him, directly in front of Charlie, was a few hooks. 

"I wonder…" Don turned the mirror around to show Charlie slots in the back of the mirror. He took it over to the wall. Charlie ignored the mirror and took in the view of Don. The red shorts were tight over a surprisingly nice ass, the tall boots encasing strong legs, his back and arms slick with sweat. The tail particularly mesmerized Charlie. The way it bobbed with every movement, almost looking real. And very phallic. 

Don turned back towards him, and Charlie looked his front side over - his chest with the gold hoops on his nipples, the pouch at his groin with a distinct outline of a large cock as it strained against the snaps, the dark makeup around his eyes, the horns in his hair that twisted back into half-circles. Charlie found himself wanting to run his fingers over those horns… or have those horns rub against his body. 

Don seemed to be waiting for something and Charlie realized that Don had hung the mirror. It made it so Charlie could see himself and anyone behind him. 

"Ok, good," Charlie said belatedly. 

Don's eyes lingered on Charlie for a moment, though Charlie couldn't read what he was thinking. Then he went around Charlie and opened the door behind him. 

Now Charlie could see as Don went into the next room. He went out of sight and Charlie heard the sound of running water. Probably washing his hands and the bloody knife. 

Don returned, holding the shaving tools again, along with the cleaned surgical knife and another disinfectant wipe. He shut the door, shaved and wiped Charlie's back then began to work. Charlie kept his eyes open this time, and watched the concentration on Don's face as he cut the design into Charlie's skin. Don's eyes were bright and he had that faint smile on his lips. The red flickering lights of the room played across his face. 

It took longer than the front, and by the time Don stood back to look at his finished work, Charlie was trembling heavily. His back and chest ached in rhythm to his racing heart. His skin felt too tight. Don's fingers were red with blood. As he looked at Charlie's back, Don put one bloody finger in his mouth and sucked on it. Charlie gave a soft whimper and Don's eyes met his in the mirror. 

Don continued to suck on his finger. Charlie realized his cock was throbbing painfully. 

Their eyes locked for a long moment. 

Then Don turned and left the room. 

Once again, the sound of running water and Don returned with a smaller mirror. He held it up and positioned it until Charlie could see his back in the large mirror. The design was as precise and intricate as the one on his chest. It was beautiful. Don had even added a second ring of symbols. 

"What do…?" Charlie asked, his throat dry. 

"Hematite, silver, lead, iron, glass, phosphorus, mercury." 

"You remember all this from the book?" 

"I looked them up again before I came today." 

"You have the book?" 

Don nodded. 

"Do I…" Charlie swallowed. "Do I match up?" 

"More than." 

Don took the mirror back to the other room while Charlie tried to catch his breath. Now what? Did Don have another next step in mind? 

When Don came back into the room, he went without a word to the winches on the wall that held the chains tight. 

"Not yet," Charlie protested. He wasn't ready to be done. 

"Not yet," Don agreed. "I'm going to loosen the chains. On your knees." 

Charlie blinked, but didn't argue as Don worked the mechanisms. As soon as he could, he went to his knees on the bare concrete floor. His arms were still stretched out above his head. Don locked the winch and stood behind Charlie. Charlie could see him clearly in the mirror. His groin was now about the height of the back of Charlie's head. 

"I'm going to cleanse your wounds," Don said. Then he began to unsnap the crotch of his shorts. 

A huge cock sprang out. Charlie stared in surprise. He didn't expect Don to be so large. It was definitely far outside the range of normal circumference. His balls were equivalently sized. It seemed very appropriate, though, that the Devil should have such oversized genitals. 

"Urine cleans wounds," Don said, his voice tight. 

"Oh," Charlie said, still staring at Don's cock. 

Don went and stood right behind Charlie's back. He pushed his stiff cock downwards and Charlie waited, in a state of trembling shock, but nothing happened. 

"Damn it," Don said. "I can't…" He turned and walked out of the room. 

Charlie stared after him in the mirror. 

"Hope there's some ice in this fridge," Don said from the other room. 

Noises and sharp swearing, then Don came back into the room. His cock was wet and slightly diminished. He came and stood over Charlie's back again. Charlie quickly turned his head forward. 

A hot wet splash on his back and he cried out. The cuts burned as Don's piss ran down his back. He gasped and shook. Don stopped, then came around in front of him. Don's cock twitched then he was pissing on Charlie's chest, and it felt like it was burning a hole through to his frantically-beating heart. 

Don finished and Charlie wasn't the only one gasping. 

Don just stood there and looked down at Charlie, his cock still held downwards, pointing towards Charlie. 

As inevitable as the trajectory of the sweat drops making their way down his body, Charlie leaned forward and licked the end of Don's cock. 

Don groaned. 

Charlie leaned further and took the head of Don's cock into his mouth. It tasted like piss and sweat and felt like nothing he'd ever had in his mouth. 

"Fuck," Don said faintly. "Oh, fuck, Charlie, fuck." 

Charlie began to suck Don in earnest. He only had a vague sense of what he was supposed to be doing. He'd obviously never done this before and had only occasionally had it done to him. 

Don reached down and slid his hands into Charlie's hair. He clenched them tight, pulling on Charlie's hair as Charlie worked the head of Don's huge cock in and out of his mouth. Don's hands tightened further, stopping Charlie's head from moving, but Don now pumped his cock into Charlie's mouth. Charlie kept his teeth and tongue out of the way and let Don fuck his mouth. He relaxed his jaw, breathed through his nose, and even began to enjoy it. 

Suddenly, Don let go of Charlie's hair and shoved his head away. He jumped back. 

They both gasped heavily for a moment. 

"Non-sex scene, my ass," Don said roughly. "You set this up." The flickering red lights and the black eye makeup made Don seem like an angry stranger. 

"No…" 

"There's no way that you naked, locked in chains like that, that you didn't plan on getting fucked." 

"I never have before!" 

Don said flatly, "Everyone has just waltzed in here, whipped you and cut you, and left." 

"Well, yes. Though the cutting is new, this is only the second time. The whipping has been part of it from the beginning, in some form. Every time I add a new piece." 

Don eyed him, but he was listening. 

"I've been trying to build up a scene that I only had a vague, subconscious understanding of. I didn't even start out naked or tied up." 

Don raised one eyebrow. 

"Yeah, it's been a long path. All leading towards…" 

"Towards what?" 

"This, I guess. Everything feels so right, from your outfit to the symbols to even the…urine. I never thought what I would find when I finally put the puzzle together. I was too busy with the puzzle." 

Don's lips twitched. "That sounds like you. More than setting a trap for sex." 

Charlie winced. "Sorry, but you…were right there and it seemed inevitable." 

"Yeah…" Don said. "But Charlie, do you have any idea the danger you've put yourself in? What if someone else had walked through the door? Someone who had their own ideas what to do with a naked man in chains who asked to be cut?" 

Charlie gave an embarrassed shrug. 

"No, you were chasing the puzzle," Don said, and there was a wry smile on his face. 

"Yeah, sorry. You can unlock me now and I'll be more careful next time. Require a background check or something." 

Don's smile vanished. "Next time? I thought you'd solved the puzzle." 

"Yes, but..." Charlie said. "It was like nothing that I ever felt before and I want it again." 

"And ratchet it up again? Add another layer of danger? More cutting?" 

"No, just like you did." 

Don gave a harsh laugh. "Believe me, it doesn't work that way. Once you get what you think you want, you have to raise the intensity. What worked before doesn't do it anymore. That's how I ended up walking into a random stranger's place, ready to whip them to Hell." 

Charlie swallowed. He hated to think of Don putting himself in danger unnecessarily. Charlie's mind shied away from the knowledge that he had put himself in much graver danger. 

But they didn't have to. 

Charlie licked suddenly dry lips. "I've never…had a cock in my mouth before." 

Don's eyes widened. 

"I started this all with women. First women I knew then, well, women I arranged to meet. It hasn't been so long since I figured out it had to be a man. But no sex." 

"You've never…" 

"Didn't do too bad, I hope," Charlie said, smiling shyly. "I'd like to try some more." 

Don's nostrils flared and his cock twitched. "Charlie, you can't be serious." 

"Not 'Charlie,' remember? You don't know me and I don't know you." He leaned forward, flicking his tongue out towards that cock. 

"That was a lie, and you know it." 

"Lying is a sin," Charlie said. "Along with pride and lust and many other things I've done. I'm a sinner, remember? You're the Devil, here to punish me." 

Don reached out and touched Charlie's sweat-damp hair. Charlie opened his mouth wide in invitation. Don's hand tightened in Charlie's hair, yanking his head back. He stepped forward, nearly straddling Charlie's body, and rubbed the front of his cock against Charlie's cheek. Charlie tried to turn his face to towards the cock, but Don held him fast. He rubbed his cock over Charlie's cheeks and forehead, his heavy balls sliding against Charlie's face. Charlie also felt the edge of Don's shorts, the nubs of the hard metal snaps. Don's thigh pressed against the pattern cut into Charlie's skin. Don looked down as he moved and the flame-light played across his sweaty chest and glinted in his gold nipple hoops. 

Finally, Don let his balls get within reach of Charlie's mouth. Charlie sucked them eagerly, discovering their unusual texture and taste. Don's cock pressed against Charlie's nose and made it difficult to breathe. He wasn't sure he'd be able to, anyway. 

Abruptly, Don shifted and shoved his cock back into Charlie's mouth. 

Charlie gagged a little before he got his tongue and jaw under control. Don released Charlie's hair and let Charlie do the moving. Charlie sucked and licked and got as much of that huge cock into his mouth as he could. He worked it for a while, getting more comfortable on each breath. 

Don stepped back, his cock coming out of Charlie's mouth with a pop. He shook his head, but it seemed to be in wonder. "Never guessed you'd have such a sinful mouth." 

Charlie opened his mouth, prepared for Don to return, but Don smiled and stepped away. In the mirror, Charlie watched him go into the nearby room. 

Don quickly returned with the whip. He stood behind Charlie and began to whip him lightly. He brought the cuts back to throbbing fire again, then went over the rest of Charlie's body, including the bottoms of his feet that he hadn't been able to get to when Charlie was standing. He moved around and around Charlie once again, moving in that pattern that Charlie couldn't quite figure out. Charlie's brain seemed stuffed with cotton but his whole body was alive again, dripping with sweat, his skin with that strange tightness. 

Don came around Charlie's front side again but this time he stopped. His cock bobbed, his tail swinging behind him. He pushed his cock down and pointed it at Charlie's mouth. As soon as Charlie got to sucking, Don returned to whipping, concentrating on Charlie's shoulders and arms. 

Charlie might have moaned at the maelstrom of sensation. 

Don slowly leaned over Charlie, his whip dipping lower and lower. He made his way over the knife pattern on Charlie's back then further. As he leaned, his cock pushed deeper into Charlie's mouth, forcing Charlie to tilt his head way back. Charlie discovered that this opened up his throat and he was able to take in more of Don's cock. The whip went over Charlie's ass to his legs and feet, then back up to his ass. Don changed to alternately whipping and caressing his ass with the whip. The tip of the whip pushed into Charlie's crack then came back to his ass cheeks for sharp flicks. 

The whip trailed up Charlie's back and Don straightened up. He slowly pulled his cock out of Charlie's mouth. 

"You're sure you've never done this before?" Don asked hoarsely. 

Charlie had to work his lips and jaw a moment before replying, "No." 

"Damn, most people can't even take…" Don stopped and looked down at him. The flame-lights flickered over his face. "How much of a sinner are you?" 

"What do you mean?" 

Don rubbed the end of the whip across Charlie's cheek. "I want to fuck you, Charlie." 

Charlie gaped at him, then looked at Don's massive, saliva-covered cock. He knew about the sex act in theory, but it was hard to imagine that organ inside his anus. 

"Don't worry," Don said, his soft voice sending tingles over Charlie. "It'll only hurt as much as you want it to." 

Charlie swallowed. He didn't want to stop now. Every time he'd set up a scene he'd taken a little step further. This was a lot of steps all at once, but each one felt perfect, inevitable. Even though he'd never realized that sex was a necessary part of the scene, now he couldn't imagine going without. Before it was the sweltering heat, the sweat dripping down his body, the grip on his wrists of the manacles, the whips and the cuts - now it needed the red shorts and bouncing tail, the horns in dark hair, the stretch of his mouth around a thick, throbbing cock. 

He nodded. 

Don's eyes lit up, like the candle flames had made their way inside. 

"I need to hear you say it, Charlie. Need to make sure you're okay with this. Or we can go back to what we were doing, or I can just unlock you and clean up." 

"I…I want you to…" 

"Say it." 

"Fuck me," Charlie whispered. Then said more firmly, "Fuck this horrible sinner with your Devil cock." 

Don laughed in delight and stood back. 

He set aside the whip and moved to the chain winches. He began to work them, pulling up Charlie's hands, and Charlie staggered to his feet. 

Charlie stood, trembling. 

Don went out of the room and Charlie tried to catch his breath. Then he remembered the girth of Don's cock and lost it again. 

Don returned, a tube of something in his hand. In the mirror, Charlie could see him looking Charlie over, probably noticing his trembling. Setting the tube down, he put his hands on Charlie's shoulders and murmured against Charlie's hair, "You can stop me anytime. I'm not really the Devil, you know." 

"Ok," Charlie replied as softly. "But you certainly have his cock." 

Don laughed and ran his hands down over the design cut into Charlie's back. "Alchemy indeed. Are you still lead?" 

Charlie lowered his head and waited for the first breach of his ass. Instead, Don picked up the whip and set to lighting up Charlie's body yet again. He began to relax, his trembling ease. 

A cold finger rubbed down his ass crack. Charlie shivered at the unexpected coolness in the hot room. Don rubbed Charlie's asshole with his lubed finger until Charlie stopped shivering. Then he pushed it inside, the merest tip. Charlie gasped at the sensation and the finger pushed deeper. Don rubbed against something inside Charlie's ass and he gasped again. Very quickly he was moaning and thrashing against his chains. 

"Holy Hell," Don chuckled. "I think you've just discovered a new sin." 

Charlie only moaned. 

Don withdrew his finger. Charlie looked in the mirror to see Don lubing up more fingers. This time Charlie was less reluctant, knowing what was to come. Indeed, Don's two fingers in his ass was more easy and soon his prostate was being stimulated again. Charlie hardly noticed when Don put in a third finger and started stretching him in earnest. 

When Don's fingers came back out, Charlie struggled to gain his equilibrium. He felt light-headed and throbbing with the echo of pleasure. In the mirror, Charlie watched Don lube up his cock with a sort of dizzy, fearful anticipation. 

Don went to the chain winch and lowered the chains around Charlie's wrists a little. 

"Bend over," Don said, and his voice sounded low and tight. 

Charlie bent over, leaning against the pull of the wrist manacles. The head of Don's cock rubbed against his asshole, then with exquisite slowness, began to push inside. 

Charlie whined deep in his throat as Don pushed in. Don's breath was harsh, his fingers holding Charlie's hips hard enough to bruise. He continued, inexorably, until every inch was somehow inside Charlie. He felt Don's balls brush his own. 

"Charlie…" Don said and Charlie didn't know if it was a question or a statement. 

Charlie whined in wordless response. He was up on his tiptoes, his back bent at a 134-degree angle, and his ass hurt with an aching burn. 

Then Don began to move. 

It was excruciating at first, then slowly the pain began to fade and the pleasure rise. Don drove into him with measured thrusts. When Charlie hit the inflection point, where the pleasure overtook the pain, he gave a relieved sob. 

Don paused, stroking Charlie's hips. Charlie struggled to catch his breath, the hot air from the room searing his lungs. He realized that his eyes were closed. He opened them and looked in the mirror. Don towered over him, his body dripping with sweat. The black makeup around Don's eyes had run, the black drips making even more sinister shapes. His feet were spread wide apart to get his pelvis at the right height. His lips and cheeks were red, his mouth open and panting, 

Don began to move, then shifted and moved again. The new angle brought sparks of pleasure shooting through Charlie's body. He tried to calculate the angle but his brain was short-circuiting. Don stopped and leaned over. Charlie saw him pick up the whip. 

Charlie was whimpering before it even hit his skin. Then Don was fucking him and whipping him and Charlie only wanted _more_. Don seemed to read this, since he took his tail and twisted it around, so that it was now wrapped around Charlie's body. As Don thrust, the tail slid and banged against Charlie's front, adding another layer of sensation. If his brain had been working, Charlie could have predicted the bounce and slap of the tail, where the heavy head would hit, but he couldn't hold the numbers together. His body was screaming, his untouched cock screaming the loudest. 

Don fucked him while the whip swung and the tail slapped, sometimes getting tangled together, but always moving. Don was gradually accelerating, his measured thrusts growing ever harder and deeper, until he was nearly pulling out, then driving his massive cock all the way in. 

Charlie was making noises constantly now, wordless, helpless noises, interspersed by the smack of the whip and rattled of chains. Don was grunting and moaning and their bodies were slapping together. The room echoed with noise. Don paused for a second and he was fumbling with the tail and gasping that he didn't know if it would work, then he wrapped the end of the tail in a spiral around Charlie's aching cock. Don dropped the whip, gripped Charlie's hips in both hands and drove in harder and faster than before. The tail poked and yanked and rubbed Charlie's cock with each thrust. It was uncomfortable, almost painful, but it succeeded in narrowing all that throbbing, aching energy in his body down to one single focus. His skin felt impossibly tight, his balls rigid, his cock like red-hot poker. 

Don growled and Charlie was coming, thrashing wildly as Don held on tight to his hips. Don continued to drive into him as he came then Don was yelling and Charlie's ass filled with heat. All rhythm and control fell away and they writhed together until every last drop was spent. 

They sagged as one, Don leaning against Charlie as Charlie's wrists in the manacles held them both up. 

Slowly, Don reached his hands up so that he was also holding onto the chains and leaning less weight on Charlie, but he didn't otherwise move. Their gasps filled the flickering, red-lit room. Don's chest pressed against his tender back, Don's cheek rested on the back of Charlie's head. Part of Charlie's brain tried to revive, to start to categorize, analyze the scene, but it felt back into the general mush that was Charlie. 

After what felt like an eternity, Don's cock softened enough that it slid out of Charlie's abused asshole. Don gave a sigh and began to straighten up. Charlie watched him in the mirror as he turned off the space heater and the red lights. He found the key to the manacles and came around the front of Charlie. He moved close and reached up towards Charlie's left wrist. 

Then he stopped. 

He stood there, pressed against Charlie's front, taller than usual in those black boots. His hand came down to stroke Charlie's sweaty hair. Charlie gazed up at him blearily. 

He took a handful of Charlie's hair, leaned down, and pressed his lips firmly to Charlie's. 

It was only their lips pressed together, but it felt like a shocking intimacy, after so many shocking intimacies. 

Don stepped back and looked down at him. He was smiling that strange smile that Charlie had never seen before. 

He unlocked Charlie's wrists, and caught Charlie as he slumped downwards. He half-walked, half-carried Charlie into the next room. It was a dressing room, of sorts. Don set Charlie down on a chair. Charlie's bones felt like mush, much like his brain. 

"How long do you have this place for?" Don asked. 

Charlie blinked at him a moment. "Till tomorrow." 

"Great!" 

Charlie nodded. He never knew what shape he'd be in afterwards, so he usually didn't want to try to go home right away. He liked to collapse for a while. And masturbate, to be honest. Should have clued him in that there was a sexual component to the scene… 

Don opened one of several gym bags that Charlie didn't recognize and pulled out a tube of some medicine. He began to smear it on Charlie's cut patterns. It was instantly soothing and Charlie breathed out in relief. Don then went into the bathroom and came back with a wet washcloth and a towel. He efficiently wiped the rest of Charlie down and dried him off. He lifted him up and gently cleaned Charlie's wet and sore asshole, then set him in the chair again. 

While Charlie sat, still dazed, Don stripped out of his red shorts and tail and took off his boots. 

When Don reached up to his hair, Charlie said, "Wait." 

Don raised his eyebrows. 

Charlie reached weakly towards him and Don came closer. He leaned down and Charlie touched those horns, like he'd been wanting to since he saw them. They were smooth and almost warm and affixed very cleverly in Don's thick hair. 

"Bone?" he asked. 

"Artificial bone," Don said. "I don't remember what exactly." 

Charlie ran his fingers over them for a long moment until Don finally straightened up. 

"You approve," Don said with a smile. 

"Yes," Charlie said and a vision flashed into his mind of Don sucking his cock while Charlie ran his fingers through Don's hair and around those horns. He felt himself flush. 

"Definitely approve," Don said wryly. He removed the horns from his hair and combed his hair out with his fingers. "You got any beer here?" 

It was such a mundane question, and so very Don, that it was hard to comprehend that it was asked in a room in a rented suite with them both of them spent and sweaty from sex. 

"I think so." 

Don nodded and went out the door, across a living room area, to the kitchen. Charlie watched him through the door, wondering when his brain would start to work again - and if he wanted it to. 

Don found a beer, drank down half the bottle, and sighed in relief. Then he disappeared out of sight towards the bedroom. 

He returned after a moment, and matter-of-factly helped Charlie out of the chair, across the living room, and onto a bed that seemed even larger than a King-sized bed. Don got Charlie laying on his side and covered by a blanket, then crawled in next to him with a satisfied sigh. 

Charlie could only look at him. 

Putting his hands behind his head, Don said. "I've never fucked a virgin before. It was amazing. But I get the feeling that you'll be amazing the second time and the third and the fourth." 

Charlie stared at him. "That what? 

Don gave him a wry smile. "We've eaten from the Tree of Knowledge. We can't unlearn what we now know about each other." 

"But we can't…" 

"Forbidden fruit, though I never thought of you that way before. Until I saw you standing there, chained up, and you were perfect." 

"But…" 

"Incest is a mortal sin, you know. We're guaranteed Hell, you and I." 

"Don," Charlie said. "We can't…again…" 

Don turned on his side and put his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Charlie, don't tell me that this wasn't the most incredible sexual experience of your life." 

Charlie admitted softly, "It was." 

Don grinned. "Until we top it next time, that is." 

"Again?" 

"Or different, or better." 

Charlie's cock gave a throb at the thought. "You're certainly…skilled." 

Don stroked Charlie's neck. "A lot of practice. Sex is like a drug. You always need a bigger and bigger hit to get the same high." 

Charlie nodded. That matched what he had been experiencing. 

Don continued, "I always knew that I would eventually have to ratchet up the intensity to doing something illegal. Didn't know that incest laws would be the ones I'd be breaking." 

"It's against the law?" Charlie asked faintly. He'd never looked into that sort of thing. 

"In just about every country and jurisdiction. Not that it's prosecuted much." Don's hand ran up to Charlie's hair. "Do you like that, little brother? Being a criminal?" 

Charlie stared at him, unable to process anything at the moment. He had no idea if he liked the idea. He just knew that he liked what Don had done to him - and promised to do to him in the future. "I didn't even know you liked men." 

"Sex is a drug," Don reminded him. "I couldn't let a whole area of possibility go unexplored. Having sex with men was just one of the ways that I pushed things edgier." 

Charlie struggled with how to reconcile his former image of his brother with the reality lying in bed next to him. He decided to turn back to a simple question. "Do you have this book, the one with the picture in it?" 

"It was in a box in Dad's garage. I snuck it out one day." 

"All for that one picture?" 

"There were a couple of memorable ones. There's an angel…" 

Don abruptly shoved Charlie to the mattress and rolled on top of him. He braced himself above him. 

"There's an angel," Don said, his voice hoarse. "God, I want to see you in wings, Charlie." 

"Wings?" Charlie said faintly. 

"Big, huge beautiful white wings. Then I will be the Devil and we will reenact the Battle of Heaven." 

Charlie's lips parted in surprise. 

"That was between brothers, you know," Don continued. "And we will see just who gets cast down to Hell this time." He leaned down, his lips just an inch from Charlie's. "And what price Eternal Damnation." 

Charlie lifted his head and their lips met. This time it didn't stop at lips pressing together. There were tongues and teeth and the intensity of the kiss took Charlie's breath away. 

Don raised his head and looked down at Charlie. Some of that strange, intoxicating light had returned to his eyes. It wasn't just the room, the lighting, the costumes - it was Don. 

It was Don when he was planning what he was going to do to Charlie. 

Charlie laughed softly in amazement. 

He'd set this whole situation up, hoping to get a little bit closer to his vague desires. Now those vague desires had crystalized into the unlikely form of his brother. 

Don grinned down at him, the light in his eyes intensifying. "I am looking forward to introducing you to every aspect of sex with a man. Every sinful thing." 

"And wings," Charlie reminded him. 

"And wings," Don agreed. He braced himself on one arm and pressed his hand against the design cut into Charlie's chest. "We're going to work alchemy on you, Charlie. Turn this sinner into gold." 

Charlie smiled up at him. While his body ached in ways he'd never expected and he was tired to the bone, he felt more relaxed and more satiated than he'd ever imagined. 

"I think you already have, my Devil. I think you already have." 


End file.
